Gregorin Panar den Lushenos
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }}Gregorin Panar den Lushenos is one of the Council of Nine in Illian. , Gregorin Panar den Lushenos}} Appearance He is tall with a round-face and a beard that leaves his top lip bare in the fashion of Illian. He has a natural dignified air around him . He loses weight before the Last Battle and so appears to have a sunken face History Gregorin Panar den Lushenos is an Illianer nobleman and a member of the Council of Nine since long time . He is the Speaker for the Council of Nine Activities When Rand al'Thor defeats Sammael, and two days after Mattin Stepaneos, the King of Illian, disappears, Gregorin with the rest of the Council of Nine hand Rand the Laurel crown of Illian . He goes with Rand when Rand tries to deal with the Illian rebels loyal to Lord Brend . Lord Gregorin proposes to go alone with First Captain Marcolin, since the people might not have respect for their new King, but Rand declines. High Lord Weiramon accuses the Council of keeping the bands of Sammael's soldiers together. Rand rides forward with Lord Gregorin, First Captain Demetre Marcolin, Eben Hopwil and Corlan Dashiva to talk to the leader of the men, Eagan Padros. When the man shows his disrespect, Gregorin sets him straight on who Rand is . Gregorin, Tolmeran, Weiramon and Rosana arrive with the news that the men nearby acquiesced, just to find Rand laughing very hard, what they cannot know is that Lews Therin had come back after having disappeared in Rand's head for a while . Rand Travels back with his party, including Gregorin, to Illian. Even though some other noblemen mutter about the foot soldiers, Gregorin keeps his thoughts to himself . He rides with Rand when Rand's forces attack the invading Seanchan just outside Illian. In the battle against the Seanchan, Gregorin follows Weiramon's charge in the beginning, but several battles later he fights alongside Davram Bashere or leads his soldiers, shouting encouragement . When Rand is struck by a crossbow bolt and is surrounded by Seanchan, Gregorin manages to rally his men with Davram Bashere and rout the Seanchan . After Rand is Healed from his arrow wound, Gregorin reports that the Seanchan have retreated and recommends they leave the fighting and be content with their current victory . Gregorin then leads Sunamon and Dalthanes Annallin, with the lesser Cairhienin, north into the final battle against the Seanchan. As, with the channeling of the Asha'man, the battle gets out of control, Bashere sends orders to them, Semaradrid and Weiramon to rally to Rand . Due his proved trust and fidelity Rand has made him Steward of the Dragon in Illian . Egwene writes to him to secure his presence and Illian armies at the Field of Merrilor. She promise to let him return quickly to Illian by Aes Sedai travel if the Seanchan attack . He initially refuses to sign the Dragon's Peace , but after Moiraine reminds the rules of the Karaethon Cycle, he is the third to sign, after Berelain and Darlin . He survives the Last Battle . Background Gregorin's name is misspelled as "Lord Gregorian Panar" in The Wheel of Time Collectible Card Game, "Dark Prophecies" deck. Category:Stewards of the Dragon Category:Nobility